


标记 Marks

by lengfeiLee



Series: ABO batfamily [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bruce knew everything, DickDami both are Alpha, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8553769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lengfeiLee/pseuds/lengfeiLee





	

夜翼轻巧落在韦恩大厦顶楼外的观景平台上。落地玻璃门内，年轻的总裁背对着他，专心查看着电脑中的文件，似乎并未发现情人的到来。  
夜翼的唇角上翘， 他并未隐藏自己的信息素气味，他知道他的小总裁早就等他多时了。  
凯夫拉手套自身后触摸上达米安的脖颈，并有下滑的趋势，似不经心地拽松总裁价值不菲的领带。  
“你迟到了。”  
20岁的青年声音略带沙哑，Alpha气息随之加重，带着天生的不容置疑。  
“我不是你的员工，韦恩先生。”  
另一名Alpha义警笑得更深。通常情况下，两名Alpha浓重的信息素气味是争斗一触即发的讯号，而对于他们，这无异于AO之间的调情。  
“但是我同样可以克扣你的‘工资’。”  
牛皮转椅转过来，西装革履的达米安领口已被扯开，几日前脖颈上的欢爱痕迹若隐若现。  
“你可以试试。”  
年长的义警俯身捧住爱人的脸庞，不甚温柔地将舌探进对方的口腔。达米安的回吻略显生涩，但比一年前刚交往时已轻车熟路许多，同为Alpha的本性让他不甘示弱地缠上迪克的舌，与之共舞。  
“你摊上大麻烦了，夜翼。”  
达米安耳语道，随后迅速地解开夜翼制服上的暗扣。迪克也毫不留情地扯掉总裁的名牌西装。  
“之前的一个小时，你有看进去一个字吗？”皮鞋掉在地毯上发出闷响，达米安被从转椅中抱起推在坚实的红木桌上。“是不是一直在想今晚我会怎么……标记你。”  
“唔……”  
下体被隔着内裤握进另一个Alpha手心中，达米安舔舔嘴唇，双眼迷离地看着迪克。  
“别摘掉。”  
达米安适时制止了义警褪去手套的动作，后者动作一顿，嘴角的弧度抬高几分。  
“Kinky.”  
凯夫拉纤维粗糙的质感划过达米安的肌肤，在颈部和胸口的“标记”处徘徊，而后沿着腰线滑至胯骨，双手略用力分开了紧并的双腿，将大腿内侧的“标记”展露出来。  
达米安呼吸变得急促，双手抓紧桌沿平躺在冰冷的桌面上，控制着自己不做出任何反抗举动。  
Alpha基因中的争强好胜让这段感情的正式开始延迟了很久。达米安不知道自己什么时候开始对迪克有了超出兄弟与搭档间的情愫，不期而至的感情让少年暗自苦恼。他曾期待自己分化成Beta，如此便可以在自尊心与暗恋对象间找到平衡点。但偏偏在16岁生日前夕，他在空无一人的卧室中嗅到了陌生Alpha气息，几分钟后他才接受那是自己的味道。  
“在想什么？”  
夜翼的手套沾了足够的润滑液，带有蓝色条纹的中指抵在穴口处摩擦。  
达米安咬住下唇，双腿大张接受另一名Alpha的入侵对他来说并非易事，生理与心理上皆是。  
“你知道，随时可以停。”  
夜翼小心插入中指，即便隔着手套感觉不到温度，那处的紧致却丝毫不减，这让迪克喉咙发干。  
达米安摇摇头，撑起身子搂住爱人的肩膀。他想要他，不因为自己是Alpha或者对方也是Alpha，只因为他是格雷森，这比什么都重要。  
Alpha没有Omega自行润滑的能力，这让他们的前戏通常十分漫长，但迪克绝不会让这段时间变得无聊。  
“嗯啊……别在那，父亲上次差点看到。”  
达米安别过头，让爱人咬在自己侧颈与肩膀交汇处——通常Omega腺体所在的位置。  
“那就让他看。”迪克也有Alpha天生对伴侣的独占欲，牙齿故意用了点力气，加深了几天前留下的印记，同时将第三根手指纳入怀中人体内。突然而来的刺激让达米安呜咽着咬上迪克身上相同的位置。  
“嘶……也想标记我吗，小王子。”  
韦恩实业年轻的总裁闷哼一声，吮吸着那块泛红的肌肤。  
迪克抽出手指，推推达米安肩膀示意他重新躺平，后者这才松开口。更多的润滑剂被挤在穴口周围，黏腻的触感让达米安偏过头，避开年长Alpha的视线。结实的双腿被抬起，搭在迪克的肩膀上，不轻的重量让迪克意识到他的爱人再不是十几岁的少年，如今甚至比他高了半头。  
比三根手指还粗的肉柱顶进来时，难以抑制的呜咽声从达米安紧咬的下唇中溢出。迪克体贴地放缓插入速度，小心停在已略有膨胀的结前，而后缓缓抽动。  
最初的不适过后，达米安半睁着眼，不小心看到自己勃起的下体和被反复撑开的后穴时又赶紧闭上。除难以摆脱的羞耻感外，达米安惊讶发现自己居然异常满足，甚至是……贪婪想要更多。  
达米安被瞬间涌进脑海中的欲望吓到，但又挥之不去，最终开口。  
“格雷森。”  
“嗯？”  
“再……多些。”达米安的脸烧了起来，他开始厌恶自己的羞赧，他明明也是个Alpha。  
迪克轻笑出声，加快了抽送频率。  
“嗯……不是。”达米安发出浓重的鼻音，手臂搭在眼上，自欺欺人地掩盖他的紧张。“要你的……结……”  
迪克停下动作，兴奋传遍全身，要征服的本能几欲冲破理智的堤坝。  
“你不知道你自己说了什么。”  
达米安从没听过迪克如此低沉的声音，除了他代理蝙蝠侠时。  
“我知道！”达米安挪开手臂，终于直视上爱人的双眼。“我知道我做不到Omega那样唔……”  
年长的Alpha突然抽出性器，将强壮的青年揽入怀中深吻。等达米安反应过来时，已被迪克从背后抱住压在落地窗上。  
后穴被再次侵入，达米安整个身子贴在冰冷的玻璃上，滴着前液的阴茎被迫压在身体与落地窗之间，弄花了那块玻璃。  
“谁能想到，韦恩实业的新总裁，年轻有为的Alpha会被压在他私人办公室的玻璃窗上操呢。”  
达米安的身体颤抖起来，如果是别人说出这种话恐怕小命不保，但此时……该死的，他想听迪克用那难得低沉的声音说更多。  
迪克没让他失望。  
“想要吗？我的结可不小。”迪克尝试性地用上胯部的力气，将尚未膨胀到极致的结顶进去一半，停在最粗的部分前。  
达米安剧烈的喘息，强迫自己放松下来，雾气模糊了他面前的玻璃。  
“要……”  
“它会将你撑开，甚至是撑坏。”迪克小幅度摆动着胯部，让年轻Alpha适应着结的大小。“接下来的一星期，你无法正襟危坐地主持会议，无法跟在蝙蝠侠身后夜巡。”  
最粗的部分顶进体内，达米安尖叫出声。  
“他们很快就会知道，你是我的，你被标记了，像Omega一样……”  
泪水打湿了青年的脸庞，他无助抓着光滑的玻璃，却找不到任何支点。  
“嘘……就好了……”  
迪克搂紧达米安的腰，空出一只手握住年轻Alpha被玻璃刺激得发凉的阴茎，手指轻轻捏着青年也开始胀大的结，同时用力咬住伴侣的后颈。  
“格雷……理查德……我的Alpha……”  
青年胡乱喊着，感到堵在体内的结胀大到极致。前后饱满的刺激让性经验不甚丰富的达米安失神达到高潮，迷乱中他感到体内被热流贯穿。  
再次回过神时，他被抱在爱人怀里，身上盖着褶皱的西装。  
“别乱动！”  
后穴内的饱胀感让达米安红了脸，身为Alpha他知道结需要一段时间才能消退，为的是确保Omega成功受孕。  
“想到了什么？我知道你不可能生个小罗宾。”迪克调笑道。  
“格雷森！”  
“啧，我还是喜欢你叫我‘我的Alpha’。”  
深夜的韦恩大厦传来夜翼带着笑音的惨叫。  
**  
三日后  
“达米安，你……”  
布鲁斯一把拽住准备步入宴会厅的幼子。  
“怎么了，父亲？”  
韦恩家主面无表情地帮儿子立好了衬衫的领子，遮住后颈一块发暗的痕迹。  
END


End file.
